Los Capuleto y Los Montesco
by Trixart
Summary: En una ciudad devastada por el odio entre dos familias, amores imposibles enfrentaran esa rivalidad para traer su propia paz
1. Default Chapter

Los Capuletos Y Los Montesco  
  
Prólogo:  
  
Era una noche tranquila como pocas en Melinoen, al parecer, los jefes de tribus se habían dado una noche de tregua, para que por fin, pudieran aquellos inocentes ciudadanos dormir en paz, sin bombardeos, ni matanzas. Eso era lo que los ciudadanos anhelaban... solo una infinita paz para aquella devastada ciudad, eso era lo que querían, claro estaba.... pero eso NO pasaría en mucho tiempo.........  
  
***  
  
En una mesa redonda estaban reunidos cinco hombres, bajo la luz de un único farol, el de la calle, que destellaba un pobre amarillenta luz a través del imponente ventanal. Suficiente luz, al parecer, para los miembros reunidos sin verse los rostros alrededor de la mesa, después de un largo silencio, uno de ellos hablo con voz grave e imponente.  
  
Eso es todo, señor - dijo el extendiéndole una carpeta blanca al susodicho quien miraba a la ventana, al parecer distraído.  
  
Bien, bien, ¿eso es todo? ¿Solo esto? No les parece poco después de los meses en los que hemos trabajado, ¿para que yo reciba tan pobre información? - dijo este, dulcemente sin levantar la voz, ni un instante.  
  
Pe-pero señor, aquellos bastárdos han cerrado he eliminado cualquier posibilidad de intercambio u infiltración de la información que necesitamos para presentarle un informe detallado de esta "reunión" social, usted sabe lo difícil que es conseguir aliados entre nuestros enemigos, necesitamos gente capacitada para sobornar lo insobornable de la cual carecemos - dijo un tercero evidentemente mas joven. ¡¿¡¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE CARECEMOS DE COMPETENCIA?!?! - dijo levantándose indignado el "jefe" y golpeando hasta trizar la mesa con su enorme puño.  
  
N-No, s-se-ñ-ñor, solo d-digo que carecemos del personal y q-que los Montescos han cerrado t-todo - dijo inclinándose hasta tocar con la frente la mesa en señal de perdón.  
  
¿Y que pretenden? Entonces, propónganme alguna infiltración para esa noche - dijo el jefe sentándose nuevamente y con tono resignado.  
  
Pues, considerando que los Montescos son bastante "apegados" a la abundante bebida, creo que lo más apropiado seria tomar a nuestro mejor espía, y que en ese lugar, obtenga la información que necesitamos para romper esa barrera anti-vigilancia, y talvez, hacer un ataque tan enorme como el de el 13 de noviembre - dijo el hombre de voz grave acentuando una sonrisa.  
  
El "jefe" pareció meditarlo un tanto, y luego de un suspiro se paró y se  
dirigió hacia la ventana, se quedó mirando un tanto el farol de la calle,  
pudo divisar a un pequeño minino acercándosele cuidadosamente a un  
pequeño ratón que roía un pedazo de pan junto a un cubo de basura, el  
minino se acercó sigilosamente y salto ágilmente hacia el indefenso  
animalito que rápidamente fue devorado por el hambriento animal.  
  
Fuera de aquí, y manden a llamar a mi hijo menor - dijo el con voz impaciente.  
  
Todos los presentes acentuaron una sonrisa, bien conocían a su líder y  
sabían que había aceptado su propuesta, que, era mejor que la anterior y  
presentaba de por si, un oportunidad imperdible. Y bien sabían también,  
que el mejor espía, a su corta edad de 17 años, era el hijo menor de su  
líder, y también reconocido conocedor de las técnicas del enemigo, sin  
duda, los ojos de su padre.  
  
Todos salieron de la habitación ante la orden de su líder y se aprontaron  
a avisar a algún sirviente que el jefe solicitaba a su hijo menor.  
  
Después de unos minutos se abrió la puerta, y entró por ella un muchacho  
de altura relativamente alta, con ojos y cabello marrón, vestía una  
camisa sin mangas verde desteñido, un pantalón café muy grande del cual  
caían múltiples cadenas y un par de pistolas. Sus manos estaban vendadas  
desde el codo hasta los nudillos.  
  
Que desea, Padre - dijo el en tono neutro pero sin respeto alguno.  
  
¿Que deseo? Deseo que cada uno de esos Montesco nos devuelvan a cada una de las almas que nos arrebataron hace 16 años, pero eso no es posible ¿no?......... solo cada una de sus vidas nos podrá compensar ese infinito dolor.... - dijo él dirigiéndole su mirada a su hijo.  
  
¿A que te refieres? - dijo el frunciendo el ceño  
  
Shaoran, quiero que te embarques en una nueva misión, de la que estoy seguro, saldrás con éxito, como siempre - dijo el acentuando una sonrisa - te infiltrarás en el enemigo, en cierta " reunión social" que los insectos harán para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de sus miembros, extraerás de ese grupo de borrachos toda la información que necesitemos.  
  
El chico acentuó una sonrisa. Una nueva misión, lo que le faltaba para  
matar el infinito aburrimiento que se presentaba en esa inmunda mansión.  
  
Donde y cuando - pregunto acercándose a la mesa y divisando la trisadura, huella del enfado de minutos atrás de su padre - ¿nuevamente incompetentes?  
  
Nunca lo dejarán de ser, toma - dijo extendiendo la carpeta blanca.  
  
Bien, me voy, te veo, padre - dijo retirándose rápidamente.  
  
Te veo, Shaoran.  
  
***  
  
Una bella joven de ojos cual verde jade, y un esplendoroso pero corto cabello café claro, caminaba pacíficamente por la calle. Su vestimenta contrastaba notoriamente con su dulce y sonriente rostro, llevaba un camisa sin manga totalmente negra, una pollera roja del cual pendía desde el negro cinturón, una pesada cadena y un cuchillo enfundado, sus pies calzaban botas de cuero negras sin tacón y habilitadas para gente ágil. Sus manos estaban abrigadas por guantes negros que llegaban de la muñeca hasta los nudillos.  
  
A lo lejos un niño divisó a la muchacha y analizó el cuchillo que llevaba enfundado.  
  
"Será fácil quitárselo" pensó el pequeño de unos 11 años creyendo que la joven solo llevaba aquellas agresivas armas sólo para aparentar.  
  
Se acercó sigilosamente a la muchacha, que caminaba ligera por la acera de la calle. De un momento a otro saltó dispuesto a quitarle el cuchillo junto con su funda y emprender una loca carrera en el sentido contrario de la muchacha. En ese momento ella voltea rápidamente y toma al muchacho del mismo cuello y con el otro puño le dirige un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago lo que lleva al muchacho a golpearse con mucha fuerza contra una dura muralla sin ser soltado por la muchacha que ahora se encontraba seria, cara a cara con el.  
  
No vuelvas a hacer eso niño - dijo ella para sonreír luego dulcemente - y no te golpearán mas, o mejor, no te matarán como podría estar haciendo ahora.  
  
Sakura!!!!! No tenemos más tiempo!! Tenemos que volver - dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la calle, agitando su mano.  
  
Ya voy!! - dijo para luego soltando al muchacho y atravesar la calle sin precaución de los numerosos vehículos que pasaban por ella.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Konichiwa!!!!! Que les pareció, jaja ojalá que les guste x que creo que  
es de las mejores tramas que he inventado, y ojalá que les guste mucho x  
q a mi me parece muy interesante -_-U  
  
Bueno chaito!!!!!!!!!! Ojalá pueda actualizar rápido 


	2. Dos extremos, dos mundos

Capitulo 2, "Dos extremos, dos mundos"  
  
POR: TRINITY  
  
----------------------******************-------------------------  
  
La esplendorosa ciudad de Melinoen, amanecía y dejaba al descubierto sus  
numerosas construcciones. Antiguamente, al parecer fue parte de una  
civilización griega, por su notorio estilo greco-romano en cada uno de  
sus edificios y fuentes dándole un estilo único y especial.  
  
La ciudad estaba conformada, como casi todas las ciudades, por sus  
barrios pobretones y otros de altas sociedades. Dos ríos cruzaban esta  
hermosa cuidad, situada en un fértil valle entre montañas, un río  
separaba esta cuidad de su centro en un lado y el otro al otro lado. Esto  
daba la imagen desde la altura de que la cuidad estaba dividida en tres  
partes, la parte del medio era la mas extensa y vestida de las grandes  
construcciones, en especial, una enorme he imponente construcción de  
grandes proporciones completamente de piedra roja que asimilaba a un  
enorme coliseo en perfecto estado bañado por los más cálidos rayos del  
sol.  
  
A este edificio se le denominaba "El coliseo" único legado de las dos  
familias que luchaban en aquella cuidad, que día a día era mas destruida  
y sucumbiéndose en el odio de "Los Capuleto y Los Montesco". Una mitad de  
el coliseo correspondía a cada familia, en el cual se enfrentaban cada  
semana en un combate sangriento en el cual solo la muerte le daba la  
victoria a su contrincante.  
  
El río de la derecha dejaba ver la parte mas alta, levemente subida en  
uno de los tantos cerros que rodean a Melinoen, se vislumbraban pequeñas  
y hermosas casas con grandiosos cultivos de palmeras, flores y diferentes  
árboles frutales que portaban deliciosos manjares (la mayor fuente de  
comercio para la ciudad). En la parte más alta de el cerro, se alzaba una  
mansión enorme con aspecto campestre y pacifico, muy diferente a sus  
dueños, los Capuleto, hombres de grandes fortunas, amantes de la comida  
bebida y mujeres de la más fina raza. Sin duda la parte más rica de la  
ciudad...................... rivalizando claro con el otro lado, el  
izquierdo al río contrario, territorio de los Montesco. Esta parte  
también se encumbraba en la falda de otro cerro, esa vez más alto que le  
daba cierta majestuosidad a las enormes casas que lo adornaban, si bien  
eran pocas y enormes, todas no tenían un aspecto hogareño, sumergidos en  
mares de altos árboles, las casas de tamañas dimensiones quedaban  
semiocultas, pero no lo suficiente para ocultar su grandiosidad.  
  
Sin embargo, nos dirigiremos a el otro lado de la ciudad, donde en la  
enorme mansión en la mitad del cerro, una joven acababa de despertarse  
abrasada por los cálidos rayos de sol que penetraban por la grandiosa  
ventana, ahora abierta dejando entrar un tropical brisa que removía los  
suaves y cortos cabellos de la sonriente muchacha, estos, se  
desparramaban por toda su cara rozando su boca, y mejillas suaves. Luego  
de dar un suspiro se alejó de la ventana para dirigirse al lujoso baño.  
Después de unos minutos en el que ella canturriaba dentro de la bañera,  
se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta.  
  
Pase!..... eres tu Kero?- preguntó la bella muchacha desde el baño.  
  
Hola Sakurita! Como amaneciste?- pregunto un chiquillo de unos 14  
años, de pelo y ojos grades y dorados que bajo la luz destellaban  
lucecitas amarillentas.  
  
Bien hermanito!- dijo ella con evidente alegría, adoraba a ese niño,  
si bien, muchas veces podía ser muy molestoso, ya que nunca paraba de  
comer ni de molestarla de una u otra manera, simplemente era como su hijo  
y pondría las manos al fuego por el.  
  
Que bueno, por que Eriol exige que vallas de inmediato al comedor,  
dijo algo así como.. que bajaras de una vez de los brazos de Morfeo....  
dormilona, jaja! Y es cierto nunca te despiertas y después reclamas por  
que yo me como todos los dulces de desayuno - dijo el chiquillo  
lanzándose en la suave cama de la muchacha.  
  
Que no soy dormilona Kero, respeta a tus mayores! - dijo ella ahora  
cambiando su tono a uno de disgusto.  
  
No pienso respetarte nunca, TU nunca respetas al gran guerrero que  
soy - dijo el jovencito tomando una lámpara de la cómoda y blandiéndola  
cual espada.  
  
Jaja, no me hagas reír....... pendejo - dijo ella divertida.  
  
Vieja  
  
Insignificante gusano  
  
Momia  
  
SAKURA! - se escuchó desde la planta inferior  
  
Ya voy! Que apuro tienen! - dijo ella saliéndose de la cálida agua -  
Fuera hormiga que tengo que cambiar.  
  
Esta bien - dijo el niño con simpleza, sin querer continuar la  
batalla - A y por cierto - dijo en el umbral de la puerta - Feliz  
cumpleaños!  
  
***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Shaoran!!!!................. estas aquí?  
  
No  
  
Jaja, que gracioso.............. que haces?  
  
El joven se encontraba sentado en ni más ni menos que en la palmera más  
alta que había encontrado en los jardines de su padre. Estaba ultimando  
mentalmente los detalles para esa noche, todo en el era preciso.  
Preparaba de antemano todas y cada una de sus misiones, simples o  
complicadas, todo siempre estaba fríamente calculado. Nunca dejaba que  
algún error fuera cometido bajo su mandato.  
  
Se encontraba, como dije, sentado bajo los fuertes rayos del sol a medio  
día, cuando la pequeña Supi lo había interrumpido. Supi, era una pequeña  
de solo 14 años, (pequeña para ellos, yo tengo un poco mas que esa edad)  
de ojos gatunos azulados y cabellera larga y negra, seria siempre y  
humilde sirvienta en quien Shaoran confiaba y tenía un paternal  
sentimiento.  
  
Nada, tienes lo que te pedí? - dijo el joven con extrema agilidad  
bajando de la alta palmera.  
  
Me dijeron que era muy pequeña para portar tales documentos, lo que  
me parece extraño, ya que saben que soy de tu extrema confianza......  
pero dijeron que si querías tal información, debías ir tú mismo a la  
biblioteca - dijo la pequeña encaminándose a donde el se encontraba.  
  
Y que tal le fue a Tomoyo? - pregunto ahora encaminándose hacia la  
gran mansión que se divisaba a unos cuantos metros.  
  
Bien, me dijo que lo había conseguido, le fue fácil, y dijo que si  
llegaras a preguntar, no dudaras de sus encantos - dijo la niña  
poniéndose a la par de Shaoran.  
  
Nunca dudaría de la capacidad de Tomoyo para adquirir tan fácilmente  
trabajos, incluso aunque me cuesta admitirlo, ella en cierto sentido me  
supera........ - dijo el llevándose su mano a su barbilla.  
  
La chica acentuó una sonrisa. Conocía a Shaoran, estaba un tanto  
nervioso. Al ponerse a dudar de sus propias capacidades, deba una clara  
muestra de su nerviosismo. Que no era para menos, ya que aquella noche  
debería enfrentar una de las mas complicadas misiones que había tenido  
nunca.  
  
Por fin, llegaron a la mansión entrando por un alto ventanal abierto  
hacia el esplendoroso jardín. Shaoran dejó a Supi con nuevos encargos  
para la tarde que la jovencita no dudo en poner en practica al instante.  
  
****/*/*/*/*/*//  
  
Hola Sakura - dijo el joven de ojos azules profundos y traviesos,  
resguardados detrás de simples lentes y fuertemente contra restantes con  
su negro cabello.  
  
Buenos días Eriol - dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en la  
majestuosa mesa repleta de grades cantidades de variados manjares.  
  
Supongo que has dormido suficiente, hoy debes estar radiante, aunque  
de aquello esté en contra, no puedo dejar que pases un mal rato en tu  
esperado cumpleaños - dijo el sonriendo levemente y observando como la  
chica comía con no poca avidez.  
  
No te preocupes, seguro que será una noche muy interesante. Pero  
sabes que me aburren estos bailes de sociedad. Ya sabes, de "familia", de  
regalo podrías dejarme una misión que valiera la pena, quiero un poco más  
de acción si no es mucho pedir. - dijo ella moderando su alimentación,  
para luego agregar con disgusto - Además, estos viejos borrachos que no  
se pierden una.......  
  
Eriol rápidamente acentuó una sonrisa.  
  
Reglas de etiqueta, Sakurita, no se debe dejar a tu propia sangre de  
lado - dijo el ahora levantándose a mirar la ventana a su derecha por  
donde caían cual cortinas radiantes, los rayos del sol.  
  
Eso lo he aprendido........ - dijo ella sonriendo  
  
Pero, no te creas que te iras así nada más, tengo un pequeño trabajo  
para ti, podrías hacerle una pequeña visita a tu hermanito mayor en el  
centro de investigaciones, tu sabes, lo de siempre - dijo el poniendo se  
serio - no quiero que metan sus narices hoy por la noche.  
  
A la orden mi capitán, y con gusto - dijo la muchacha acentuando una  
sádica sonrisa.  
  
***/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!! No he obtenido muuuchos incentivos que digamos pero la  
historia ya está avanzada, los demás capítulos los pondré si me lo piden  
mucho.  
  
(entra un gatito dorado y uno negro)  
  
Kero: Y que significa este nuevo cuerpo??? Y como se te atreve ponerme  
como un chiquillo?  
  
Trinity: NO podía ponerte como la "imponente" criatura mágica que eres  
Kero.... aquí NO hay mágia.  
  
Spi: Y que me dices de mi?? Me has dado la apariencia de una chiquilla  
(dice azorado)!!!  
  
Trinity: O! No me niegues que te encanta Kero (no me gustan los  
homosexuales, pero no discrimino) y así es la forma más cómoda de  
ponerlos como linda pareja (ADELANTO)  
  
Los dos gatitos rojos de cabeza a pies, salen volando disparados.  
  
Trinity: Hasta la prox...... si quieren +...... solo tienen q pedirlo!!!! 


	3. Ojos Verdes

Capítulo 3 : "Ojos verdes"  
  
Todo estaba completamente, había estado revisando los detallados mapas de  
la casa en donde en los próximos minutos estaría. Iba elegantemente  
vestido, quien hubiera pensado que su suerte hubiera sido tal, que el  
dichoso baile era de máscaras. No le reconocerían los pocos que conocían  
su rostro, llevaba un simple antifaz verde y una boina azul marino que  
contrarrestaba con su elegante traje, de verde corbata y camisa amarilla  
con chaqueta y pantalones negros. Un poco extravagante, y cualquiera  
hubiera dicho que llamaba la atención. Precisamente, ese era su truco.  
Alguien que llamara demasiado la atención, no podía ser mal bienvenido.  
Se encontraba sentado en la limusina negra que le llevaba a territorio  
Capuleto. A su lado se encontraba una bella mujer un poco mayor que él,  
llevaba un vestido blanco con pequeños destellos plateados, también  
portaba un antifaz azul marino que hacía lucir sus bellos ojos celestes y  
lilas, llevaba el pelo suelto y estaba muy castamente maquillada.  
  
Ambos estaban en silencio sumergidos en sus propias preocupaciones,  
cuando la chiquilla que se encontraba en el asiento del frente los  
interrumpió.  
  
Tomoyo, que canción vas a cantar esta vez? - pregunto la tierna jovencita.  
  
Estaba pensando en una canción un poco sensual, sabes que a los Capuletos les fascinan las mujeres especialmente provocativas, así que elegí para el comienzo del repertorio, una sensual canción árabe - dijo ella sonriendo calmada.  
  
OH, como me gustaría verte cantar, que lastima que no pueda quedarme en esa casa......., no me mires así! Se que es horripilante por la gente que vive en ella - dijo la pequeña excusándose.  
  
Exacto Supi, que bueno que lo entiendas, tu lugar esta en la Casa de mi padre, y desde ahí quiero que me des las instrucciones, entendido? - dijo el joven, depositaba toda su confianza en la niña, que había sido criada bajo las instrucciones de la familia, para servir a Shaoran. La pequeña tenia, la inteligencia de una persona al menos 3 años mayor que ella, era madura y tomaba todo con responsabilidad y suficiente profesionalismo como el mismo Shaoran, quien nunca dudaba en trabajar con la niña con quien se ajustaba completamente.  
  
Si lo sé Shaoran! Solo quería ver a Tomoyo..... - poniendo cara un tanto triste.  
  
Tomoyo va a estar con nosotros por mucho tiempo más , asi que puedes verla cantar todas las veces que quieras - dijo Shaoran duramente - Además, estamos llegando - dijo apuntando hacia el final de la avenida donde se divisaba a varios metros la gran casona Capuleto.  
  
Wei, apresúrate, vamos tarde, mi presentación es en una hora más - el señor que iba calladamente al volante asintió levemente y piso el acelerador.  
  
***  
Sakura se encontraba sentada frente a un sencillo tocador de madera, se  
arreglaba con cuidado y dedicación su sedoso cabello café claro. Vestía  
un vestido lardo blanco, un tanto atrevido en cuanto escote, pero que  
hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes, debajo de estos un pequeño velo rojo le  
cubría le mitad inferior de su rostro, pintaba delicadamente con celeste  
sus ojos, y sus muñecas hacían tintinear las pulseras de plata que las  
cubrían. Bella, muy bella para cualquier gusto.  
  
En eso, apareció en el marco de la puerta, un muchacho bastante mayor que  
ella, de cabello gris y ojos cálidos que le habló con voz suave pero  
triste.  
  
Hola, mi amada Sakura, te ves deslumbrante....... bajas? - dijo el melancólicamente.  
  
OH, Yukito, por que haces esto? Yo sé que tu lo amas, puedo olvidarte, sé que puedo se tu detienes esto! - dijo ella mirándolo triste.  
  
No, querida Sakura, tengo que casarme contigo, no importa lo que sienta o lo que tú sientas, olvida detener eso......... bajemos que no puedo esperar presentar a mi prometida a todo el mundo abajo - dijo el extendiendo su mano.  
  
Esta bien - dijo ella tomando la mano de el y pronto la entrelazó con la suya. Sakura estaba comprometida con el guapo Yukito hace una semana, y exactamente hace un mes atrás, le había declarado sus sentimientos, ella lo apreciaba mucho, pero todo aquel cariño de poco se había ido esfumando al estar comprometidos por su padre, ella no estaba nada a gusto con esa obligación y más si Yukito quería a otra persona, precisamente aquella que la joven más aborrecía........ Touya Capuleto, su medio hermano, jefe de investigaciones y total molestia para sus propósitos destructores contra los montesco. El asunto es que hasta ahora estaba dudando de sus propios sentimientos y se encontraba confundida.  
  
Pronto estuvieron al final de la escalera y entrando al majestuoso salón  
donde se encontraba la familia reunida. "La familia" no se componía sólo  
de abuelo, hijos y nietos. Se encontraban ahí desde los bisabuelos hasta  
los bisnietos, primos hasta el tercer grado y por supuesto los Pater de  
la familia Capuleto. El Grande Pater: Vittorio Capuleto, hombre bajo  
canoso y siniestro, siempre con una sonrisa abierta, ante gustos y  
disgustos. Y sus conocidos 6 hijos, todos hombres: Fanor, Fausto, Felipe,  
Filemón, Fujitaka y Feliciano. Todos por orden de nacimiento, y los  
nietos oficiales (dentro de un matrimonio), Sakura, hija única de  
Fujitaka dentro de matrimonio; Nakuru, hija de Fausto; Catalina, Claudia  
y Celeste hijas de Fanor; Nicolás, Tonny, Claudio, Alex y Trinidad hijos  
de Filemón; Miriam, María, Judas, Juan, Domingo, Jesús y Simón hijos de  
Feliciano. En total, 17 nietos, todos y todas bellos sin mas, pero sin  
duda, los protegidos por Vittorio era Sakura, Celeste, Alex, Tonny,  
Judas, Domingo y Trinidad, nietos tan siniestros en combate como el  
mismo.  
  
Yukito, era el hijo del mejor amigo de Fausto, casi parte de la familia y  
participaba contra los montesco tanto como los demás familiares, lo único  
que los separaba era su amistad con el joven Touya, solo Sakura conocía  
los sentimientos de Yukito hacia su medio hermano, el se lo había contado  
la noche en que ella de declaró.  
Al entrar al vistoso salón, todos parecieron felices al ver a tan  
conmovedora pareja, y pronto Vittorio se acerco a su nieta favorita.  
  
Hija mía! Mucho tiempo sin ver tus ojos, te doy mi bendición - dijo este poniendo la mano en la frente de Sakura.  
  
Buenas noches, abuelo, espero que la fiesta este siendo de tu agrado - dijo ella con dulzura.  
  
Como no habría de pasarlo bien, en el cumpleaños de mi nieta más pequeña - dijo el tomando sus delicadas manos - Y como está mi aijado favorito! E observado que has cuidado de mi nieta con el respeto que esta se merece......... se que te la mereces y que ella te merece a ti, hijo mío, ahora debo retirarme para saludar a mis olvidados hijos.  
  
Claro abuelo, disfrute, que esta noche no la olvidará  
  
Claro que no, pequeña, claro que no - Y que cierto era aquello.  
  
***  
  
Shaoran bajó de la limusina extendiendo su mano a la grácil Tomoyo.  
Que con la mayor suavidad se bajó del automóvil. Nadie podía cuestionar  
su grandiosa belleza, sus movimientos que la hacían ver como una preciosa  
paloma que flota con el viento a favor.  
  
Se detuvieron un momento a mirar la casona que se extendía delante de  
ellos, un suave aroma frutal provenía de ella y sus opacas luces le deban  
un ambiente un tanto romántico.  
  
La pequeña Supi, al tener la casa en frente no desaprovechó el tiempo  
para admirarla, en la entrada se encontraban varios guardias esperando a  
los invitados y recibiendo la invitaciones. Lo que más le llamó la  
atención fue a un rubio jovencito de su edad aproximadamente que sonreía  
a cada invitado y se reía junto a los guardias. Al divisarla, el  
jovencito le sonrió y agitó su mano en forma de saludo. La chiquilla se  
sonrojó al instante, al ver que esos cálidos ojos color miel la  
saludaban, devolvió el saludo con ansias, mientras la limusina arrancaba  
y dejaba a los jóvenes espías, entrando a la boca del lobo.  
  
***  
  
Al verla avanzar, el guapo Alex se aprontó a saludar a su prima favorita.  
  
Sakurita! Cuanto tiempo - dijo el envolviéndola en un abrazo, ella se lo devolvió con creces  
  
OH Alex, necesito hablarte un momento - dijo ella sin ocultar su tono un tanto angustiado.  
  
Claro preciosa - dijo el travieso, su prima era bastante querida para el pero siempre, gracias a su carácter irritante, el había sido un tanto molesto para Sakura, pero nunca la había dejado de lado ni un solo momento dificultoso.  
  
Salieron rápidamente del salón y avanzaron hacia los hermosos jardines de la casa, habían unos tantos grupos hablando en voz baja y el silencio reinaba en el jardín exceptuando por la suave melodía que llenaba el ambiente proveniente del salón.  
  
Que pasa chiquitina, no me dejes con la duda - dijo el sonriendo.  
  
Debes haberte enterado de mi compromiso - dijo ella melancólica  
  
Nunca me pierdo algo que esté relacionado contigo prima, y debo decir que esta noticia, no es de mi entero agrado, el no te ama - dijo el bebiendo de su copa con ligereza.  
  
Lo se, esa es una de las tantas razones, no me agrada tener que casarme por la fuerza, pero Yukito insiste en proseguir - suspiró y continuó - sabes lo obstinado que es con respecto a el abuelo, quiere darle el placer en todo, pero tu sabes que el abuelo no lo consentiría si supiera que no quiero hacerlo.....  
  
Y que te detiene? Sé que no lo amas, quizás te atrae, siempre te gustó su simpatía y cariño, recuerdo que cuando niños cada vez que te molestaba con mi pistola a balines el te defendía claro que eso terminó en una pelea entre ambos........... y yo gané por supuesto, y todavía no puedo entender por que el abuelo lo aprecia tanto.....  
  
Yo tampoco, quizás tiene alguna deuda con el como con todo el mundo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - quisiera terminar con el compromiso pero, no puedo...... no sé por que, quizás es por mi aprecio y el dominar de mi corazón que me fuerza a no contradecirle....  
  
Sakurita! Me asombras, te has convertido en una mujer sumisa, todavía recuerdo, cuando me dominaste a mi, y con una arma de verdad - dijo el riendo irónico, su prima, en cuanto a peleas, era una maestra y lo superaba por bastante - además...... como vas a casarte? Tienes 17 todavía..... muuuchos hombres esperan por ti pequeña.... yo que tu terminaría con ese matrimonio ahora.  
  
Tal vez, termine con esto..... pero no se si pueda hacerlo, en todo caso no quiero ninguna clase de ayuda, entiendes? Y tampoco una palabra con nadie, o te las veras conmigo - dijo amenazante.  
  
Soy una tumba preciosa - en eso pasa por detrás de el una bella mujer vestida provocativamente de rojo - bueno prima, te dejo, tengo unos pequeños asuntos que resolver - dijo volteando y corriendo hacia su presa al otro lado del jardín.  
  
Adios - dijo ella en un suspiro.  
  
****  
  
Kero estaba entusiasmado, acababa de saludar a una chica muy bonita en una limusina, nunca se había tomado en serio lo de "muy guapo" pero, quien lo diría, ella, como ninguna otra, había respondido a su saludo. No la hubiera saludado a no ser por esos bonitos ojos con los que se había topado, que de cierta forma lo habían llamado a hacerlo. Pero la chica se había ido.... el auto había arrancado sin dejarle si quiera oportunidad de saludarla con su propia voz....  
  
Señorcito, señorcito Kerberus..... por favor, ya llegaron todos, por que no entra, le aseguro que habrá más que mirar que aquella chiquilla por ahí adentro  
  
Si, claro - dijo corriendo a la casa sonrojado, lo embargaba una alegría especial, se sentía extrañamente feliz.  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo y Shaoran entraron en el salón sin llamar mucho la atención, se dirigieron hacia una habitación de la segunda planta, ahí se encontraban los músicos de Tomoyo, tenían todo preparado para el show que la joven daría. Tenía un especial talento, a pesar de sus escasos 19 años, tenía todo lo necesario para ser una artista completa, cantaba en todas partes, sin embargo, aunque tenía un especial talento, muchos se preguntaban, por que ella no utilizaba este para acrecentar fama y trascender. La respuesta, era que detrás de su común apellido Daudoji se encontraba el Montesco, quien lo diría? Una muchacha tan grácil y suave, provenía de la violenta familia temida no sólo por Melinoen entera, si no que por el país entero. La violenta familia vendía especialmente armas que tenían un especial sello de ellos mismos, eran un tanto mafiosos, pero nunca se había sabido el por que de su retrasada victoria sobre los para ellos odiados Capuletos.  
  
En fin, se encontraba lista para salir flamante como siempre al escenario, donde siempre ponía el mayor esfuerzo.  
  
Ya vete Shaoran, no gastes tiempo aquí - dijo ella dando los últimos toques en su cabello.  
  
Cállate, sé lo que hago, no me des órdenes, nadie me las da nunca, y menos tú - dijo el mirando hacía afuera en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
La chica callo sumisa, era mejor no provocar a Shaoran en esos momentos,  
sabía las consecuencias que esto traía.  
En unos minutos estuvo lista, y junto con sus "músicos" se encaminaron  
hacia el salón. Nunca había participado en una misión de tal grado.  
Siempre todos los trabajos que realizaba tenían un grado alto de  
importancia para la familia, pero no como aquel, de echo, nunca había  
estado ni siquiera cerca de esa casa. Parecía tan hogareña, llena de  
calidez y alegría, le recordaba a....... una verdadera familia, de esas  
en las que siempre hay enemigos, rivales y muchos se odian entre si, pero  
se protegen unos a otros con su vida misma, sus lazos de sangre eran  
verdaderos y irrompibles, era una conexión de sangre real, era algo de lo  
que ella nunca había sido parte. Siendo criada por los Montesco, nunca  
llegaría a ser parte de aquello y lo sentía extrañamente ajeno e  
imposible. Y llego a la conclusión de que, si llegaba a encontrar ese  
sentimiento en alguien, sería en el hombre que amara, que tal vez, pronto  
llegaría.  
  
Voy por otro lado, no cometas errores, sabes lo que pasará si lo haces, yo no te salvare, no iré por ti, pero cuidare tu espalda - dijo Shaoran mientras se mezclaba en la multitud de el grandioso salón.  
***  
  
Desde una esquina Shaoran diviso como Tomoyo estaba por subirse al  
escenario que se encontraba brillantemente alumbrado, examino la multitud  
buscando una presa fácil para su objetivo. Estaba en un principio  
asombrado por la poca dificultad con la que había entrado a la fiesta,  
pero lo que estaba ante el, respondía a esa inquietud, todas y cada una  
de esas personas en el salón, tenía un potencial de lucha, todas  
probablemente portaban armas debajo de sus trajes y sabían defenderse.  
Estuvo examinando a los invitados con curiosidad cuando divisó una mesa  
en donde tres hombres de avanzada edad, estaban sentados y bebían con  
ligereza todo vaso con alcohol que se les cruzara por delante. He ahí su  
oportunidad única, todavía faltaba un tanto para que Tomoyo cantara así  
que no habría de que preocuparse.  
  
Se encaminó a la mesa de ancianos regordetes con una media sonrisa en el  
rostro.  
  
***  
  
Sakura, después de su conversación con Alex, había estado largo rato  
sentada pensativa, y determino antes de que la interrumpieran, que el  
compromiso seria completamente anulado y pensaba hacerlo esa noche.  
  
Prima! - desde el salón provino una suave y un tanto infantil voz - que alegría verte de nuevo.  
  
Era Trinidad, la indiscutible nieta favorita de el Abuelo. Una muchacha  
de escasos 16 años, alta, con el pelo café oscuro ondulado hasta la  
cintura. Unos ojos profundos y oscuros que a la poca luz de la noche, se  
veían negros pero que no abandonaban el brillo de alegría que se posaba  
en ellos.  
  
Trinity! - dijo Sakura, recibiendo a la que era en esos momentos su mejor amiga - que bueno es verte, supe que habías estado en Francia y Inglaterra, pero no pensé que volvieras para mi cumpleaños! No me perdería tu cumpleaños amiga, por nada, además sabes lo fastidioso que es ir a esos países que aunque sean bellos, son opacados por la clase de misión a la que te mandan - dijo ella un tanto triste  
  
Si, lo se, pero mírate, estas aquí y estas radiante, estas más alta y creo que te creció el cabello - dijo la muchacha examinado a su prima  
  
Ya te pones como el abuelo que no para de decir que estoy creciendo demasiado? - dijo ella riendo  
  
No para nada, pero te vez perfecta.  
  
No tanto como tú, pero que haces aquí afuera, todos ansían saludarte y darte un feliz cumpleaños - dijo la chiquilla tirando fuertemente de la muñeca de su prima y caminando hacia el salón.  
  
Dentro, pudo saludar con más calma a sus primos y tíos que se aprontaron  
a llenarla de abrazos, regalos y uno que otro piropo. Como siempre  
salieron comentarios llenos de recuerdos como : "te acuerdas de......",  
"tan bonita que estas...." "como has crecido, hace poco eras un bebé" y  
cosas por el estilo, haciendo denotar lo unida que estaba esa familia.  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo se subió al escenario y pronto todas las caras presentes en el  
salón se fijaron en ella, las luces la enfocaron y uno que otro grito de  
"uuuuu mamita" se escuchó en la multitud.  
  
Condujo el micrófono cerca de su boca y detrás comenzó a sonar la música  
de panderetas y grandes timbales. Comenzó con suavidad a mover sus  
caderas al ritmo de una canción:  
  
Ayer conocí  
  
Un cielo sin sol,  
y un hombre sin suelo  
  
Shaoran se levantó de la mesa de los ancianos que hace poco le habían  
brindado la información que necesitaba. Posó sus ojos en Tomoyo, pero  
rápidamente se desviaron hacia la multitud que se movía con la agitada  
canción árabe y se mezcló en ella.  
  
Un santo en prisión  
Y una canción  
Triste sin dueño  
  
Sakura se separó de su familia, quería bailar esa canción. Disfrutaba  
mucho bailar y especialmente si eran canciones árabes. Y se mezcló en la  
multitud.  
  
Y vi pasar  
Tus ojos negros  
Y ahora si que no  
Puedo vivir sin ellos yo  
  
Sus miradas se cruzaron. Y en solo un segundo, quedaron pegados,  
estáticos. En un principio, Shaoran encontró esa mirada sencillamente  
cautivante, ese fuerte color verde, literalmente lo estaba llamando.  
Luego advirtió quien era ella, la había visto en fugaces fotografías,  
nunca captadas con precisión, pero ahora la tenía enfrente y no podía  
apartar su mirada de ella, era ni más ni menos, que la "General Sakura"  
un apodo que siempre encontró ridículo. Ella estaba encargada de todo lo  
relacionado con lo combates realizados en el coliseo. Ella estaba a cargo  
de las fuerzas militares secundarias, encargadas principalmente de solo  
la protección de la familia, no soldados en combate, pero estaba  
conciente de que ella era una de las razones por las que los Capuleto no  
habían sucumbido ante su familia.  
  
Ahora estaba frente a ella, sin poder mover un músculo, lo que se veía  
extraño entre la danzante multitud.  
  
Le pido al cielo,  
Solo un deseo  
Que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
He recorrido,  
Ya el mundo entero  
Y una cosa te vengo a decir..  
  
Se lanzo dentro de esos ojos marrones oscuros, casi ocultos entre los  
antifaces que los rodeaban. Y como en una piscina se hundió en ellos, se  
sintió perdida y a la vez encontrada, quería más que nada acercarse,  
quería tocar........ no reconoció al joven como parte de la familia y no  
se apuró en tratar de averiguar quien era. Solo quería quedarse así,  
olvidarse de todo, y concentrarse en el, fuera quien fuera.  
  
Y vi más mil  
Y hasta Perú  
Y miles de nortes del polo sur  
Y no encontré, ojos así  
Como los que tienes tu....  
  
Lentamente, y sin apuro, comenzaron a acercarse, hasta que por fin  
unieron sus frentes, sin separar su mirada sin poder desconectarse uno  
del otro, solo para pestañar, lo que les parecía un tremendo suplicio.  
Se rodearon con los brazos, él por la cintura y ella por los altos  
hombros de él. Y sin meditarlo, sin siquiera pensar lo que hacían  
comenzaron a bailar. Podría decirse que bailaron por lo que a ellos les  
pareció un tiempo demasiado corto, respirado el aliento dulce de cada  
uno, sintiendo como sus manos jugaban con el cuerpo de su pareja. Hasta  
que Shaoran no pudo resistir más, la había observado demasiado tiempo,  
quería tocar, quería sentirla muy cerca de el y que no lo dejara en su  
infinita soledad de nuevo. Juntó su boca con la de ella, lentamente y con  
la mayor suavidad, acariciando sus labios con los de el por primera vez,  
se sintió perderse en ellos, ya no volvería a sentir mayor placer que no  
fuera este, lo supo desde que hizo contacto con ella. Profundizó su beso,  
llevándosela lejos con el, olvidándose de quien era y quien era el. 


End file.
